Fanfic:Revelation
Other chapters 1:Dex 2:Barioth Hunt 3:Trouble on the Road 4:Emperors Verdict 6:Reality of the Situation 5 Revelation After a the short battle Ignus noted that the reason for the other airships heavy damage was because it was crewed by tharians. A tharian (from his perspective) never really belonged anywhere on his island continent of Cantus, they travelled in nomadic tribes and lived off the land. To Ignus, Tharians were nothing but unsophisticated animals, thus explains the reason he was surprised to actually having a conversation with them. Well he was surprised when they appeared to have no idea what a min was( which hurt him inside), but hey. Like I said before, unsophisticated brutes. “What's a min,” asked Reckrap. “Never mind’ I suppose you are just playing a joke on me and when my Crahgen Friend finishes reordering the cargo whole you’ll all have a big laugh and make fun of me for being short,” he was indeed very short standing at about a whopping two feet. They all just looked at him like he was some alien from another world, which he kinda was,”Okay that’s it,” he whistled(if vibrating hairs could whistle) a short three burst whistle and what appeared to be a furry thing came up from below deck. He yelled across the gap,”What do you want Ignus!” “I want an explanation to why these guy think i'm some kind of freak,” he yelled back. meanwhile Curshon had come from below deck and was looking at the Craghen weirdly. “I don't know, they’re tharians and thats explanation enough.” he huffed and went back below deck. “He has a good point, anyways can we follow you to the nearest city,” Dex slowly nodded his head, and after a few minutes the small fleet of two set off back to Loc-Lac. The ship that Ignus “hijacked” from the emperor was actually quite nice, it had Maryl armored hull and balloon, a saw launcher(which are very handy), one ballista on either side, and was about 50 meters from end to end, along with a couple decks, the deck that was exposed to the air and another one down a flight of stairs that contained crew quarters and a very nice captains quarters. “So tell me,” asked Ignus,”what a band of Tharians is doing with a war ship.” “Warship? this isn’t a war ship, this is a hunting ship,” He replied This answered the question that Ignus had in mind, so they are part of one of those nomadic tribes, he thought. They were now over the desert, which confused Ignus there were no major desert cities on Cantus, or Agrothia, or anywhere for that matter, so he assumed that they were just passing through the desert to get to the mountains that protected Cantus city. The two airships cut through the air in a standard formation, but than again you can’t make many formations with only two ships. So they flew alongside one another matching each others speed, after much questioning Ignus decided that they really didn’t know what a Min was, or a Craghen for that matter they just gawked at them like they were aliens from a different planet. After even more questioning he had the names of the crew revealed to him, and he in turn responded with his and Tefrins name. “So, why are you going to the great city for,” he asked while they all stood idly not really doing in anything except for the people at the tillers. “Well we are bringing back our catch, it was a nasty one to, some Barioth subspecies.” By this time Ignus had gotten used to how they talked and brushed the subject of the barioth aside,”Ah I see they can be tricky those things.” “And fast,”Piped up curshon who was still soaked from falling in the snow aways back in the Tundra. “Ya no joke,” Dex said. “So what brings you to the city?” “Well it is my home, I also need to report back to HQ.” “Oh really well it seems we are going for the same reasons.” At this time Ronan yelled from the tiller,”There it is captain, should be only a few minutes now.” Confused Ignus ran to the side of the ship and hung of the railings to catch a glimpse, it had been a lot faster then he thought it would’ve been. In Fact he couldn’t see any mountains...at all nothing but desert stretching for miles and miles, and a small city sitting on a cliff overhanging the desert. He looked over at Tefrin on the other boat and saw that he had the exact same expression on his face that he did. He turned around and looked Dex strait in the eyes,”What is the name of that city off yonder?” “Why it is Loc-Lac, the great trading post, I thought you knew that.” Ignus looked back at the approaching city, then back to Dex, then at Tefrin, then at the city again, then at Dex,”Before you spotted our ship was there a flash of some kind.” “Why yes there were many, we were in the middle of a storm, why what is wrong.” At this Ignus groaned, and then what in a tantrum pacing back and forth screaming,”Why that stupid little no good son of a...” “Hold on there,” Dex put his hands out,”what's the problem.” “That dirty no good Emperor teleported us to an alternate reality.” Category:Fan Fiction